Life Aint Always Beautiful
by lostjulietinsilence
Summary: Morgan is a modern day Cinderella that has a wicked step-mother and a prince charming that takes her away from it all the horror of her life. Life Aint Always Beautiful- main theme


Life aint always beautiful 6

One evening Morgan is in her room, in her Aunt Letty's house, listening to a Gary Allen song after having to deal with her aunt for an extended period time. Her aunt drives her nuts and hates her with a passion her only solace is the music. On the radio Gary Allen's song Life Aint Always Beautiful was playing…

_Life aint always beautiful_

_Sometimes it's just plain hard_

_Life can knock you down, it can break your heart_

_Life aint always beautiful_

_You think you're on your way_

_And it's just a dead end road at the end of the day_

_But the struggles make you stronger_

_And the changes make you wise_

_And happiness has its own way of taken it's sweet time_

_No, Life aint always beautiful_

_Tears will fall sometimes_

_Life aint always beautiful_

_But it's a beautiful ride_

_Life aint always beautiful_

_Some days I miss your smile_

_I get tired of walkin' all these lonely miles_

_And I wish for just one minute_

_I could see your pretty face_

_Guess I can dream, but life don't work that way_

_But the struggles make me stronger_

_And the changes make me wise_

_And happiness has its own way of takin' it's sweet time_

_No, Life aint always beautiful_

_But I know I'll be fine_

_Hey, life aint always beautiful_

_But it's a beautiful ride_

_What a beautiful ride_

'Oh hell' Morgan thought 'My life is never going to get any better. My only surviving relative hates me and my friend's are drunkards. Boy can I pick um. But things are looking up because after next year I don't have to deal with the bitch anymore. God I hate her. She makes everyone's life miserable. I just know that my parents would not have wanted this for me. In the midst of thought. 'Why the hell did my parents leave her as my guardian when they knew that she was this bad nine years is long…' In the midst of thought Letty walked in and said with anger in her voice. "What the fuck are you doing her, bitch? Why aren't you cleaning up your shit so I don't trip over it."

"Well thanks for knocking Aunt Letty. I was thinking that I could stay in my room for a little while without you bitchen' at me for shit that I'm not doing. I just wish that my parents didn't leave you as my guardian. Why do you torture me when you could your own kids?"

"Let me tell you something you little bitch, I didn't ask to be your guardian I was stuck with you. Your parents were my only family and they told me to keep you for at least ten years and that time is going to be up pretty soon. Let me tell you I can't wait cause then I can actually do to you what I see fit and not what your parents wished. So deal with it. Now come make my drought so that I can sleep and turn off that god forsaken music."

Morgan fallowed Letty down the stairs from her room and went directly to the kitchen. Vodka, tonic, and heavy sleeping meds are what was in the drought. 'Finally after she goes to sleep I can actually leave the house without being berated as if I'm going to do anything criminal. Hh not like I wouldn't though,' then the phone rang.

On the line someone said, "Morgan is that you. I need you here cause Mike has gone crazy again. He is drunk and taking his anger out on the Marta. She is screaming and he just keeps coming…"

"Dan slow down. Its ok I'll be there as soon as I can cause the Witch is still awake and she needs this stuff to make her sleep. So Ill be there within the next 30 minutes. K?"

"Ok, just hurry."

After Morgan hung up the phone she finished making the drought and took it up to Letty. That was when Letty said, "Well it's about time you bitch. What took you so long?"

"Sorry Aunt Letty, the phone rang and I had to answer it because I know how you hate to hear the phone ring," Morgan said. Within a few minutes Letty was asleep and Morgan was off to see Dan and Mike, even though Mike was truly plastered and beating on his girlfriend. When she arrived at Dan and Mike's trailer she hurried to the door and could hear Dan yelling at Mike to just stop hitting her.

When Dan answered the door Morgan asked, "Has he been doing that for all this time?"

"No, he stopped for a little while after I called you," Dan replied.

"Lets Bum Rush 'im ol' Danny boy."

"On three, oooonnnneeee…. Three." This was when both Dan and Morgan rushed him and he was caught off guard. Though the neighbors had heard noises they thought nothing of it until the heard a couple a' thuds in a row. That is when many of the neighbors came running to the front door that was still wide open. "Shwew… that was harder then I thought," Danny said mistakenly out loud. That is when he noticed the neighbors standing at the door with worried faces. Danny then said to them, "Hey he was beating someone up and we took care of it. Though I didn't see any of ya commin' here to help me out." The only person that did not come was the guy, Howard, from across the way cause he had a five year old daughter that was probably still up and should not be shown something like the scene at his rented piece of shit. After about ten minutes of silence Danny got rid of the neighbors and went to helping Morgan clean the stuff up that Mike had broken.

It took them both about an hour to clean everything up and to flip Mike on his side so he would not die in his own vomit. Morgan understood why they had become friends, but didn't really know why she and Mike had remained friends. He was such a twisted soul. All three had lived in the same orphanage when they were younger, before her aunt was forced to take her in. By midnight, Marta was at the hospital and recovering from her attack and Morgan went to what she only called "home".

The next day Morgan left her Aunt's house with only a minimal amount of bitching. When she got to Dan and Mike's trailer she waited a minute and went to the door. Dan answered the door and said, "Mike is still asleep. Marta called too and she said she is going to stay away for a while. So we don't have to worry about her getting hurt again." Over the next few days Morgan spent as much time at Dan and Mike's trailer and she also met the next door neighbor, Howard. Though Morgan had to be home to fix her Aunt Letty's drink she began to really like Howard and his daughter, Rachel. She was such a sweet little girl that she finally asked her father, "When are you going to ask out Miss Morgan." The only reason that she asked that was because she was tired of not having a mother because hers left when she was only a few months. Rachel had to pose that question to her father only a few times until he asked out Morgan to dinner one Friday night.

Howard and Morgan had only been dating for a few months when she brought him "home" to meet her Aunt Letty. One can say that Aunt Letty was mad that Morgan had found someone that actually liked her and that would be an understatement. Aunt Letty wasn't mad she was pissed off because that meant that she would loose the only person that would put up with all her shit and would not say anything back to her or quit. After Morgan and Howard left the hell hole, as Morgan had dubbed it, Howard took Morgan back to his place across the way from Dan and Mike. They went inside the trailer and Morgan was surprised because Rachel wasn't there. That is when Howard told her that Rachel was with his parents and she was spending the night at their house. Meaning they could spend the entire night together without any interruptions from anyone, not even the "evil" Aunt Letty. So Morgan kicked off her heels when they walked into the living room because they were already killing her feet. That was when Howard got down on one knee and asked Morgan to marry him. Even though they knew that they had not known each other all that long and Howard had already passed it by Rachel, because if she did not approve then the entire thing would not fly. Morgan began to cry when Howard asked her because she had not expected it at all and after a bit of hysterics she said yes.

Meanwhile, Mike was getting piss ass drunk because Marta still had not talked or even called him to tell him that she was alright. She had left him again. The more Mike thought about it the more pissed he got and he wanted to hit someone hard. He remembered Morgan and Howard going into his trailer earlier in the night. So he went over to Howard's to do some hitting even though neither person in the trailer had done anything wrong.

Mike then began to slam on the door to the trailer trying to get in. Though for a minute neither Howard nor Morgan had noticed it because they were just so caught up in the moment. They did not even notice until Mike was physically in the room and first went after Howard because he was he nearest target. Morgan was just stunned that Mike would break into someone else's home to harm them. After getting over the shock she got to the phone and she dialed 911. But before she could say anything someone pulled her hair almost out of her head. All she could remember was the look on Mike's face when she looked back before he knocked her out.

When Morgan woke up she did not realize where she was. When she moved her head she looked over and saw Howard slumping in the chair asleep. Then she tried to reach out to him to touch and the minute she touched his cheek he woke up with a jump and said, "Thank God your awake. Ill go get the doctor. Nurse she's awake… I was so worried about you."

Then Morgan asked, "How long have I been out? I don't remember much after he hit me."

"Well honey, you've been unconscious for the past week. But I've been here everyday sometimes with Rachel and others with Dan. Mike is in jail now and I hope to god he does not get out for a while after what he did."

"Exactly what did happen?"

"Well Mike broke in as you probably remember. While he was beating me up you went and tried calling 911 but just as you connected to an operator he grabbed your hair and pulled you back away from the phone, but unfortunately for him he forgot to hang up the receiver and the operator recorded the entire assault and rape on tape. I wish I could just get my hands on him again. As per usual Mike had gotten drunk before he came over and he was also pissed at someone named Marta for not calling him. You got the brunt of the assault on us both because I guess you're a woman and you reminded him of Marta. Thankfully we don't have to worry about him any more because he's in jail and he's not getting out for a long time. Oh by the way, your aunt was here and furious with you for being in the situation and I found your shoes right where you left them in my living room. So when you get out you gotta come over to the house to get them."

With tears in her eyes, "Oh you can guarantee that when I get out I am going to come over and get those shoes. They're my only pair of spike heels. From the look on your face I do still want to marry you and yes become Rachel's mother and have your babies. God I want your babies. Also I want to get married as soon as possible. At least hopefully after I get out of this hospital. Doc… what's taken so long with you whispering over there?"

"Miss Montgomery, I'm glad your awake and, as I see it, already planning your future. Unfortunately you had some severe internal bleeding and I'd like to keep you here in the hospital for the next few days, at least two days, to make sure that you're on your way to being healthy enough for your upcoming nuptials and honeymoon I hope."

"Thank you doctor, now will you please leave and let me kiss my fiancé," Morgan said. Then Howard leaned down and incited a very passionate kiss, while the doctor and nurse escaped through the door without being noticed. It was not like they would have been noticed if they had an alien popping out of their chests while leaving.

Morgan stayed in the hospital for four days instead of the minimal two. She was declared healthy at noon and released soon there after. Then the day after that Morgan and Howard were married at the court house because they did not want to wait. Morgan wore a white dress with delicate beading done by this lady she met while shopping around the day before. Only Rachel, Howard, Morgan, Dan, Howard's parents and the Judges wife were there to witness the nuptials. After being pronounced husband and wife Morgan thought, 'This has been one hell of a ride. God I love him and his ass looks good in these pants.'


End file.
